


Stand and Scream

by Living_is_enough4us



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of summer au, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Forced prostitution / human trafficking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ill add more later probably, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Like there's alot of angst, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, This is really sad, obviously, sad!Luke, this is my first fic on here, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_is_enough4us/pseuds/Living_is_enough4us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin, 21, has moved to the big city of California. With the help of his childhood friends, Calum and Michael, he settles in quite nice. But when he starts falling for the mysterious boy with the sad eyes, he gets both of them into more trouble than he ever imagined.</p><p>Or</p><p>Ashton is running away from his problems and Luke he meets Luke, a lost cause who Ashton can't help falling for no matter how much Luke pushes him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may start off a tad slow, I was actually afraid to post this because this first chapter is basically getting you aquainted with everything. But within the next chapter(s) there will be trigger warnings throughout the story along with violence and alot of angst.  
> So if that's your thing you should enjoy!

* * *

* * *

_Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me? Saying that you shouldnt "waste your pretty face like me"?_

 

Rain pelting against the metal bus was the only thing audible as he kept his eyes closed surrounding him in the relaxing darkness. He was trying to block out the previous events that had just occurred. Like always.

He just finished with another another one of his customers. And it showed. His hair was tuffed and pulled in multiple directions, he had hickeys scattered on his neck and collar bone that was visible under his loose shirt he wore, bruises kissed his lips, and his clothes were sloppily thrown on. 

When he opened his eyes he saw a mother of two adjacent to him pulling her children closer to her, an older couple glanced over with a frown, two teenage boys who looked just a little younger than Luke talked in hushed voices followed by quiet chuckles and snickers. Luke knew it was aimed by him. They were the regulars on the bus so they've seen Luke in this condition more than he'd like to admit.

But damn, was it really that obvious?

Finally his bus stop came. Walking off with a slight yet noticable limp; only making the tenesee boys snicker more. He walked onto the dimly sidewalk, rain drops running down his face as he walked up the steps to his apartment complex. 

It was a nice complex. The neighbors think it's a beautiful place. But if they knew what went on behind these walls; their minds would change.

"How was it, Lukey?" The disgustingly smooth voice of his boss,Thomas, asked as soon at Luke walked in, making him internally cringe "It was fine" Luke mumbled, hardly aboce a whisper.

Which was false of course. It was all in all, disapointing. But thats all it is anymore. Either disspointing or overly rough and scary.

There has been too many times when Luke was forced into something and learned he couldn't resist because if he did he'd be punished, whether the punishment comes from his customer or his boss...He learned the worst ways possible.

But what else can you expect from working as a toy for, mainly, middle aged men to take their sexual frustration out on?

"Good job. You know you're my best worker I ever had, right? You always sell for the most" The black haired man said smiling as he rain his hands through Luke's hair before gripping it tightly, making the younger boy quietly whimper, "Now where the money?" He growled, his entire demeanor changing. Luke fished quickly through the pockets of his jeans and pulled out the 100$. Thomas instantly smiled and snatched the money out of Luke's hand, releasing him "Good. Go get cleaned up. You have another meet up tomorrow evening at about 6"

With a sigh he only made when he knew Thomas was out of earshot, Luke walked off to the room he and Jack shared.

Jack was his brother, the only family Luke has left, he and Luke were stuck working for Thomas. They  _had_ another brother, Ben.

If only they knew where he was now.

Thomas had a whole chain of workers scattered throughout the city. Prostitution is a big industry. Illegal sex rings tie into it and the pimps feed off the money they get.

There used to be five other workers here. But they slowly left. Thomas said some of them were no longer fit to work, but the two boys knew what probably happened.

They probably took their own lives so they wouldn't have to work under these conditions anymore. It wouldn't be suprising; Luke himself thought about drifting off into a permanent slumber often.                              

Luke never saw the beauty of this earth. And he never would. How could he?

"Hey Luke" Jack chirped, his cheeky smile spreading across his face as he sat against the headboard if his bed, reading some book he snuck in. Thomas didn't allow them to have much of anything.

"Hey J" Luke said trying his best to seem as _happy_  as he could.

"You okay? You didn't get hurt again did you"

"No, no. I'm alright"

But that statement was only half true. While this time he was lucky his customer wasn't too rough, he was still far from alright. "I just need to take a shower I think."

Before Jack could press him for anything more, Luke retreated to the bathroom with a new pair of clothes. Closing the bathroom door behind him he faced himself in the mirror.

His face dropped the material smile and was replaced with his forlorn expression that constantly plagued his face.

And that's when the tears came.

Luke wasn't fine. He wanted out of this place. But he was trapped. And there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to help him out of this place...

 

\----

 

Ashtons heart skipped a beat when he pulled into the wide street, finding the house number he'd been told. He was finally moving away from Australia and in with his two best friends he hadn't seen in years.                                          Shakily gething out of the car and grabbing the only two suitcases he                                         _'This is good. It's a step foreward. A fresh start...Right?.."_ Ashton questioned himself.          Was this really a new start? Or is it running away?

His mind was torn away from his thoughts when he heard the happy yells and the sound of the door opening, shrouding him in light as the kiwi and red haired boys ran out, stumbling over eachother to embrace the hazel eyed boy in a tight hug.

"This is all you brought?" Enquired Calum after they had all finished they're loud and happy greetings

"Uh-..Yeah. Starting fresh. Ya know?"

"We have alot to catch up on. Are you hungry we made a huge diner, come on in!" Michael rushed pulling Ashton inside making him giggle. "Jesus Michael, he probably wants to unpack first" Calum laughed. Damn. He missed these two boys so much. How'd he go so long without them?

He was led to his bedroom. A clean and virtually empty room except for a nightstand, drawers, a plain bed, and a sliding door that led to a personal balcony that had a wonderful view of the beach. Admiring it, the silence was broken with, "We're downstairs when you're done packing, come down when you're ready" Calums voice called from downstairs.                

 After unpacking everything he was about to put his now empty bags in the closet before he stopped and looked down into one of the suitcases

  _'Oh...'_

Ashton slowly picked up the framed picture of an older picture of him when he was a teenager cradling a small baby in his arms, sitting next to a girl slightly younger than him.

_They looked so happy there..._

\----

 _'I'm just running away from this. I can't keep ignoring it. This was such a stupid idea. Such a stupid idea...I'm just going to be a nuisance to Michael and Calum. I shouldnt have come. I should just go back...There's no fresh start. I can't fix this.'_  Ashtons mind raced,  _'It's all his fault. All his. He left. He ruined everything, tore everything apart...Or..was it my fault?'_

Ashton snapped away from his thoughts again when he heard Calums voice calling for him downstairs "Ash, you ready to go?"

 

He followed the two boys into the bar, it was was an older looking one. "We figured you'd rather come here for your first night here in Cali rather than a loud club. Alot of locals come here, less tourists and such" Calum explained sitting down at the bar stool.

The three boys talked about everything under the sun. They talked about things from how happy Ashton was he moved in and how great California is, to old and nostalgic memories when they used to go to school together, and when their old dreams and aspirations.

But there's one thing the boys didn't talk about; and that was the reason Ashton decided to move so far away. They already knew how he wanted, needed, a fresh start. How he _needed_  to get away from his family and try and pick up new again. 

After a few hours Michael and Calum had started harmlessly arguing about something. Something about a video game or whatever

Ashton couldn't help but let his eyes slightly wander.

And that's when someone caught his eye. It was a boy, that seemed younger, blond and and blue eyes that quietly looked up from his drink ever so often to seemingly glisten in the over hanging lights. He was clothed in a black long sleeved shirt with the collar hanging loosely around his neck. He couldn't have been older than Ashton, maybe even younger. Infact, what in earth was he doing in a bar?

"Uh, Ash, you're staring" Michaels voice spoke quietly, as if to not disturb the boys gazing.

Ashton pulled whipped his head around, "What n-no I'm not" Ashton said defensively, his cheeks going a rosy red, obviously flustered "Ooh, Ash is locked on target" Calum teased making Ashton deny it even further. 

A few moments passed after the small incident and they continued talking, Ashton couldn't stop glancing every now and then at the boy, he noticed how naturally pink his lips were as they were accompanied by a black shiny lip ring. He hadn't even made eyecontact with the other boy, let alone did he even know who he was. Why was he so drawn to him?

"Do uh, do either of you happen to know who he is" Ashton spoke out quietly as if to not draw attention to them even though the blond probably hadn't even acknowledged their existence.

"Um, I think he actually lIves in the apartment complex at the end of our street. I've never talked to him though. He's always out and about coming and going at random time of the day or night" Michael replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"I see him all the time in the music store but I've never seen him buy anything. I don't know anything about him, other than the fact he has a great music taste" Calum added "You should talk to him. You deserve to get a little something, ya know? Unwind and welcome yourself to Cali" Calum winked

Ashton scoffed and shook his head, taking his drink to his lips. That's when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the boy looking over at him before nonchalantly looking away and taking another sip of his own drink as if to hide the fact he was just caught staring.

 

After another hour flew by they decided they'd have to start their treck back home. That's when Ashton saw the blond had seemingly left. "What's wrong Ash? Lose track of your love?" Michael teased

"Oh shush. Just because I saw someone attractive doesn't mean I'm in love with them. I don't even know what his name is-"

"I know, I know. But in all seriousness, you should get into the dating scene. There's a ton of available people here in Cali" Michael laughed. 

 ----

Stumbling back into his room, beginning to feel the affects if the alcohol, he plopped down onto the bed. His soft curls falling into his face. 

"I just want to know his name..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out! I hope to put up a new chapter as soon as I can, hope you enjoyed! :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are appreciated! Again I apologize if it started off slow. Things are going to pick up. X


End file.
